Unfortunate
by celticgina
Summary: Grace's new beau is having a bad time of it.  How does this effect her romance?  Stay with this one...the bunnies will require help!  Review?  Just posted Chapter 8, a little taste.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the set up for a story that has been teasing me for a few weeks. I will need your help on it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I found my muse for this ship, but that's all I own of it.**

**UNFORTUNATE**

Jade Palace had some of the best dim sum around. If it was the best, Craig O'Laughlin wanted it. He was pretty sure he deserved it. He worked hard. Craig watched the petite Asian girl head to the ladies room. He jumped a bit when he heard his name. He needn't have worried. It was Brad Curry, a fellow agent who had recently been transferred to the Los Angeles office of the FBI.

The men exchanged warm greetings and chatted for a few moments about the differences between their offices. Finally, Curry slanted a smile at him and asked "What's with the girl? I thought you were dating that smoking redhead from CBI"?

"Yeah, I still am."

"So?"

"Well, grace is great and all, but her hours suck worse than ours. I can't be expected to be alone that much. It isn't normal"

"Wait, you're dating the redhead and this one? Talk about variety. Please tell me you have a blond model stashed somewhere too?"

"No, not really"

"So, the red head, what was her name again?"

"Grace Van Pelt"

"Yeah, you've been dating her for a bit now. I heard it was serious. What's the deal?"

"Look, Grace is great arm candy. Actually, she is kind of the ultimate arm candy. She's gorgeous, smart, an agent, but not FBI. Makes the higher ups think you must have something going to score that. She gets my hours and job. It works out."

"And does she know about that little flower back there?"

"Hey, no ring on my finger. What she doesn't know, ya know? I like her, I really do, but I never told her we were exclusive."

"And what if she's dating?"

"That's the beauty here. She's not the type. That's why I am down here in Frisco. Didn't want to rub her face in it."

"Wait. Wasn't she dating another CBI agent? Yeah, I heard this story. They were forced to break up. And they still work together."

"Yeah, what a wuss. She told me she broke it off. And the jerk still works with her. Get this; he even gave me the 'treat her right' speech. Oh, here comes my date. Good luck in L.A."

"Yeah, good luck with your operation."

The two men shook hands and laughed. Craig O'Laughlin was sure he dodged a bullet there. Curry was a good guy and wouldn't spread the story. Craig O'Laughlin had been worried in the wrong direction.

**After the next chapter, I will ask for help. Are you all with me? I know I have been gone a while…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I have been away from this 'ship so long, I was worried you might have forgotten me! These chapters will not be long, I think. I have some more planned, but may ask for your help. Watch for this?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a list of gifts I have yet to buy…..sadly, nothing more!**

**Unfortunate**** – Chapter 2**

"Damn it!"

The words startled Grace. Her current boyfriend, Craig O'Laughlin was usually more gentle than that. It was one of the things that had appealed to her. Even though he was an FBI agent, there had been a kindness, a gentleness about him that she liked. Most agents, especially feds thought a great deal of themselves. Craig wasn't like that. He was confident, yes, but not obnoxious. Swearing wasn't his thing. He told her once it showed a lack of control.

"GOD Damnit!"

Now she was really surprised. Not only didn't he swear, he rarely used the Lord's name in vain. He had a religious sense about him. It was something else they shared.

He kicked the flat tire of his SUV. Grace didn't understand his level of anger. Well, yes they were dressed up outside a nice restaurant but still, this wasn't a big deal. She placed her hand on his arm, trying to calm him.

"That's a shame. Do you have a spare?"

"My God Damn Spare is on the car. This is the second flat in two days! I have the other tire in the fucking repair shop!"

"Oh no! Well, let's just call a car and we can come back for your car tomorrow with the repaired tire."

"I am not leaving my fucking car! This sucks!"

He caught a glimpse of Grace's shocked face mid rant. She was wide eyed and quiet. Damn. He had tried so hard to be the kind of good man she wanted.

That first day, when he hit the CBI SUV, he was pissed. But then he saw the gorgeous red headed agent. He quickly had made it his business to find out about her. She was single. She had dated the tall guy in her unit and had been forced to break up. Word was that she was the one who did the breaking. It had been a few months and she wasn't really dating anyone. She was a Mid-Western Coach's daughter. She was smart, sweet and didn't like the typical macho type. Like a good agent, he used all this background information.

He forced himself to take a deep breath. Tonight had been a great date. They were hard to schedule with the way they both worked. It was truly rare that they were both home on a Friday night. She looked amazing. All the men in the room had looked at the beautiful woman on his arm as they entered the restaurant. It was one of those places that took months to get a reservation. He had busted the Maitre D once. Since getting out, he had tried to stay on the straight and narrow. Keeping his past in the past was a small exchange for getting Agent O'Laughlin and his girl a great table.

He forced himself to calm down. He had plans for the rest of the evening that did not include a flat tire. They also did not include his very hot date being pissed at him. He needed to gain control here and fast.

"I am sorry, Grace. You're right. I'll call a car and we can come get this taken care of in the morning. Let me get my stuff from my car, OK?"

He knew his stuff would include a small overnight bag he kept in there for emergencies or good dates. He had planned tonight to be one of those really good dates. They were to take a slow drive to the beach and maybe watch the waves in the moonlight. Romance was the key here. She was not the modern woman she would have you believe.

Grace smiled back at him. He was understandably upset. He didn't normally behave that way. And he looked really great tonight. The buttoned down FBI agent was wearing a black jacket and shirt with no tie. He looked casual and elegant. This had been the kind of evening that a girl from Iowa would dream about. She forced herself to relax. When she saw him pull the small bag out of his truck, she smiled to herself. Yes, this evening was going to get better.

The manager of the restaurant was mollified at having a car overnight in his lot by way of a badge flash and a carefully palmed gratuity. Craig was assured his care would be watched and the parking lot locked at night till 10 the next morning. That suited him fine. He had planned to spend the morning in bed with the woman at his side anyway.

As the car they called drove them out of the lot, Craig gave one last look at his disabled car. Muttering a curse under his breath, he turned back to Grace. She was kind enough to pretend she hadn't heard him swear again. She also pretended that his ability to switch in a heartbeat between fury and pleasant didn't set off a teensy niggling alarm in the back of her head.

**Why, no I do NOT like Agent O'Laughlin. Are you shocked? Review if you are with me?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The holidays are coming, anyone want to guess what *I* want in my stocking? Or better yet who? Well, we can only hope and write fanfiction!**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER: Own a list of handsome, troubled men on TV that I want, but nothing more!**

**UNFORTUNATE – Chapter 3**

"Oh fucking wonderful!"

The profanity startled Grace as she rode in Craig's truck. They were on their way to a vineyard up north and were on a side rode. Craig had said he had heard of a short cut. The short cut had proved to be anything but. After looping around for an hour, she realized they had gone in a circle. When she pointed this out to Craig, he was a little snappy.

But he had calmed down at the surprised look on her face. After the flat tire, he had apologized for his behavior that night. She forgave him and it turned into a memorable evening, and following morning for them both.

"Are we lost again?"

"No, Grace, we are not fucking lost again. By the way, if you had read those directions right we wouldn't have gotten so lost. But no, now we are being pulled over by Barney Fife."

Grace glanced over her shoulder at the painfully skinny sheriff approaching the car. She had been so lost in thought; she hadn't even noticed the flash of lights. Craig had. They were caught in a classic small town speed trap. He noticed the sheriff's car even before the lights went on.

"Well, show him your badge and try to be nice to them?"

Even to her own ears she wondered at the placating tone in her voice. When did she start feeling like she had to talk to him that way? It was something new for her. She never sounded unsure like that with…never mind. She chastised herself for the comparison. It wasn't fair to Craig.

"Would you look at this? Even for East Nowheresville, he is a sad excuse for law enforcement."

His demeanor changed as the nervous looking sheriff approached the rolled down window. Suddenly, his tone was almost too congenial and a little condescending. As a CBI agent, she had a lot of contact with small town LEO. The best way to treat them was with firm respect. Don't let them push you around, but respect that they were on the same side. It was how Lisbon ran her unit. It worked generally, unless Jane pissed off one of them.

"Yes, Sherriff? Craig O'Laughlin, FBI and this is Special Agent Grace Van Pelt of the CBI. "

He flashed his credentials in a nano-second and prepared to leave. He was startled at the loudly voiced command to stop. Grace's eyes closed for a moment in exasperation and embarrassment. It was one thing to expect the common courtesy shown by one branch of law enforcement to another. It was another to assume it and be dismissive and disrespectful.

"I will need to see your license, registration and Insurance card, please."

"Are you stupid or deaf? I am Special Agent Craig O'Laughlin of the FBI. You do know what that is, right? Are you really planning to write me over an FBI badge? Are you a fucking idiot?"

To his credit, the sheriff remained calm. He was getting annoyed, Grace could tell. After working with Jane, she had learned to read people better. The sheriff merely asked for the paperwork again, but there was a small vein in his forehead was beginning to throb.

"Craig, just give him the paperwork." She smiled sweetly at the sheriff and handed over her credentials. She thought maybe letting him really see them would help diffuse the situation. It might have too, since the sheriff smiled back a little at her. He was just about to take the I.D. from her when Craig ripped it out of Grace's hand and shoved it back to her.

"What the fuck? You think this guy needs to see YOUR credentials? I'm the FBI agent here. That should be overkill for this yahoo."

The sheriff's face grew dark again.

"Agent O'Laughlin, are you on official FBI business right now?"

Clearly, since they were both casually dressed, he knew the answer. Her respect for the sheriff grew. He was staying in control. It was classic police procedure 101. When faced with someone stupid and abusive, remain calm and control the situation.

"What the hell difference is it to you?"

"Well, if you were, I wouldn't even bother with a summons. Frankly, you wouldn't be worth all the extra paperwork I would have to fill out on that. But since you are not, I will tell you the reason I pulled you over was that you had a back bake light out. Now, if you would like me to see that badge again, I would be happy to look it over."

"Craig, show him your badge. "

Grace again found herself sounding like one of those women who tried to make an unreasonable man happy. She often wondered about them. They were beginning to make sense to her.

"Here then!"

He shoved the badge wallet in the young man's face. After a moment, the sheriff took his time reading each detail on the ID card. He finally handed it back to Craig.

"What took so long? You don't read fast or have you never seen one of those in real life?"

"Frankly, I wanted to be sure it was real. Most FBI agents I know, like my uncle, are much more professional and in control. Ma'am, you might want to make sure he gets that brake light fixed soon. It was nice to meet someone from the CBI. Have a good day."

With a tip of his hat to Grace, the sheriff strolled back slowly. Craig swore again and put the car into drive, taking off in a flurry of small pebbles and dust. After they had gone another 10 miles in silence, Craig finally spoke up.

"Grace, honey, I am sorry. It's just that guy was deliberately trying to look like the big man. I tell you what, why don't we just ignore him and the whole mess and start today over?"

Grace smiled at him. Anyone who knew her or loved her well would have known it was her 'go along to get along' smile. She took a deep breath and looked out the window. They were almost an hour and half out of Sacramento. It would be a miserable ride back if she didn't agree.

"That sounds fine."

But that little niggling voice she ignored at the restaurant parking lot just got a teensy bit louder. She forced her head to ignore it. She was going to a California Vineyard with a tall, good looking FBI agent who really liked her. Little Gracie from Iowa was still really impressed. Agent Van Pelt who had been loved by the gentlest of men found herself being relegated to a back corner of her mind. She went but remained watchful.

**Ohhh the title is beginning to make sense….is the karma fairy getting some help?**

**Review if you are still with me?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do you all see the direction here? Poor man is having a tough time of it. How is this happening to him? **

**DISCLAIMER: Got a Kindle, but not them. **

**UNFORTUNATE – Chapter 4**

Grace was feeling pretty pleased with herself this morning. Although they didn't see each other last night, she and Craig were spending the day together. And it wasn't a date kind of day. It was a couple doing their weekend stuff together kind of day. She had missed those days. She used to love spending time together just living with…well, never mind she reminded herself.

Dates were always so much pressure, she thought. It was so nice just to spend time together really seeing how the other person lived. Dates were best behavior time. Or at least they should be that tiny voice she tried ignore reminded her. Her kinder self shot down that voice. Craig was under a lot of pressure from work and those had been unusual circumstances. He was trying to make a nice impression and was embarrassed when things didn't go well. The voice began to argue, but she silenced it. Craig was saying something.

"This dry cleaner is more convenient, I will agree, but I am pretty careful with my clothing. The FBI has very high standards for our appearance."

"I have been using them for a while. Cho mentioned it once when a suit of mine got ruined somewhere else."

"Cho, huh? Probably a relative. Almost too much of a cliché, having an Oriental do your laundry."

"Actually, I think the guy grew up with Cho and is trying to make a go of it."

She ignored that voice pointing out the rudeness. This was going to be a great day. So far, they had met for coffee, gotten his oil changed and were headed to pick up dry cleaning. It wasn't exciting, but it was nice. It made her feel like part of a couple, again.

Grace handed over her ticket and smiled at Josh Lee and his wife Anna. They were nice people. Cho never said too much about Josh's past, but Grace read enough between the lines to imagine this business represented a fresh start. Of course the carefully hidden tattoo's were also an indication of Josh's past. Anna was pregnant and happy. As Grace chatted with Anna, she was startled by Craig's loud oath.

"DAMNIT!"

"What's wrong?"

Again, Grace found herself using that calming and placating tone. She was beginning to hate how she sounded. Craig's face was red and twisted and Josh had his hands in front of him in a gesture of surrender. This was not good.

"What's wrong, Grace is that your friends have fucked up my shirts. I dropped off 3 white, 3 blue and one light grey shirt to Cho's friend and he ruined them all! Look at this!"

He held the sleeve of the shirts out in front of her. Sure enough, through the plastic bag, you could see a swath of light pink. On the blue shirts, it seemed slightly lavender in hue. Josh looked shocked. Anna was holding her hands over her stomach in a protective gesture.

Grace looked at Josh and tried to calm the situation.

"I am sure they will re-launder the shirts. It was probably something from the plastic or something. This is not a big deal."

Craig rounded on Grace, the vein in his neck pulsing.

"Do you not get it? I am FBI! I have to look perfect. This isn't the CBI where California rules are little laxer. No, Grace it is a big deal. You would think someone like him would be better at laundry than this! He is not getting another chance to ruin my clothes. But he will pay for them to be cleaned at my old cleaner. I don't know why I listened to you."

Grace took a step back. She had seen him angry before. She had seen him berate people and circumstances before. But this was the first time he had loosed this anger on her directly. That little voice just got a teensy bit louder.

"Craig, calm down. I understand you are upset. But let's keep this proportional, shall we?"

She tried to speak calmly, as she had been trained. But that placating voice and little quaver slipped out on her. She placed and tentative hand on his arm. It seemed to work. Craig straightened and took a deep breath.

"Ok, ok. I am not paying and will bring a bill for the dry cleaning to him. Let's get the hell out of here."

He turned and took his shirts through the door in a rush. Grace smiled weakly at Josh and Anna.

"The FBI is very high tension."

Oh, Lord, where the hell did that weak ass voice and explanation come from? Did she really just say that? Grace assayed another little smile and left after Craig. When she got to his truck, he was standing at the driver's door, his forearm resting on the roof. Looking across at her, he flashed that sweet smile she loved.

"I am really sorry you had to see that, Grace. I know it wasn't your fault and I am sorry for being mad at you. Let's not let them ruin our day? Didn't you say you needed to go to the store for some light bulbs and such?"

Grace smiled back at him. He was genuinely penitent. She ignored the voice that pointed out he didn't apologize for being a jackass, just for yelling at her.

Craig let out a breath he had been holding. He was sure that Grace would come out screaming at him. She was still sweet and forgiving. He was pissed, but this plans for this day of running errands like a couple she said meant a lot to her. Personally, he thought it was stupid. It was the kind of wimpy thing a boyfriend like Rigsby would have done. He liked real dates. You picked a girl up, impressed her and she showed her appreciation. But he figured he would make her appreciative today. It should be good for getting something really amazing from her when they were alone. Besides, he had a dinner at the Deputy Director for the Sacramento Office coming up. He needed a date that would knock their socks off. Forcing another smile and lowered tone to his voice, he continued his day.

Grace hung her dry cleaning up in the back seat. Craig was under pressure, she reminded herself. He really was a good guy, she told herself. That little voice pointed out the quick mood swings. Grace tossed her hair to ignore it and turned the radio higher. She was going to have a good day.

**Is anyone else out there writing for our couple? Really want to read some good stuffs. Would also LOVE to read some reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a little longer. It was fueled by some Sunday football. (Go JETS!)**

**I have such fun doing this to O'L. Really wish they would get it on the show.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I even have to remind you all what would be happening if they were mine?**

**UNFORTUNATE – Chapter 5**

It was just a flag football game. They took place all over the huge state park. Bar leagues were the most common type, but a few teams and leagues were sponsored by businesses of varying type. This particular game was part of the law enforcement league. CBI, AG's office, the ME's office and the court officers all had teams. The Sacramento PD had several teams. For the first year, the FBI Sacramento office had unbent enough to have a team. The joke had been they couldn't play with those sticks up their collective asses.

Flag was not supposed to be tackle. You grabbed the flag and the play was supposed to be over. It was supposed to be fun. You played, and whether you won or lost, you all went for beers after. Every player threw in money at the beginning of the season. You won, your team's kitty stayed large. You lost, your team paid for the beers. Someone had a trophy made for the end of the season. That team showed up at every game with it for the following year. There was a lot of name calling and horn breaking. It was not for the thin skinned.

When the Feds showed up wearing white jerseys they had made, there was a lot of teasing. It became each subsequent team's mission to stain and sully those snow white jerseys. It became a source of humor as well.

Grace didn't play. She didn't really want to. She mentioned to Cho a few improvements that could be made on their game the day after. Two days later, she was summoned by him to help coach. She became their secret weapon. All those years of watching and listening to her dad paid off big time for the CBI. After Grace started coaching, they were undefeated.

She knew they would play the FBI. She was surprised Craig was playing. She knew he had played, of course. When Grace expressed surprise that he would risk his knee, he had gotten a little hurt.

"What? Are you kidding? This is flag, Grace. After where I have played, this is nothing."

He was even more hurt when he discovered she coached the CBI team. Craig had expected to have a beautiful girl watching him from the sidelines. He expected to win games. He expected she would give up the coaching. He was disappointed.

"Craig, I have to work at the CBI. I have been coaching for 2 years and I like it. I'm sorry you're not happy."

"Not happy is not the problem. I am going to be embarrassed. Everyone knows we're dating. How it look, if you are not only on the other side, but coaching them? No. You will just have to skip this week and watch from the FBI side."

"No! They rely on me. That wouldn't be right. I am not asking you to sit out this game, it's not right that you want me to take a pass this week."

"Fine! Be a lousy girlfriend! But I warn you, we are going to kick your wimpy state agency's ass."

He slammed his truck door to punctuate the words. They were outside Grace's apartment and he was coming up at the end of a quick dinner out. His jaw was set and he was clearly pissed. This was supposed to be a fun game, she thought. She could see by his face that he was not going to let this go. Suddenly, she was tired. It had been a long few days at work for her. Fighting with Craig again was not on her agenda for the evening.

"Craig, this is not the Super-bowl, relax. This whole league is more about breaking horns, bragging rights and beer than anything. Don't take it so seriously."

He stopped in front of the truck, his face red. It was plain that he was taking this very seriously. But he seemed to take every little thing seriously, that voice in her head reminded her.

"Ya know what, Grace? I am with the Federal Bureau of Investigation, the Federal. We take everything seriously. That's why we are the big leagues."

Grace envisioned another night of her trying to placate him. She had a sinking feeling he would wear her down and she would take a week off from the game. She knew they would all know why. Some of the guys would rib her. Some of them would be pissed. But all of them would see her less as an agent and more as a girlfriend. Since she had been coaching, she could tell they treated her with more respect and she liked it.

"Craig, I am sorry you feel this way. But, I am not changing my mind. You know what? I am really beat. This last case really took a lot out of me. I think I really need to just take a long hot shower and get some real sleep. I will call you tomorrow?"

Craig stopped and stared. She had never refused to have him come up before. He didn't like it. He considered pushing it and then he got a better look at her face. It was the same expression as the day the cop pulled them over. She was starting to look like that more and more.

"Yeah, ok, whatever."

He came around and kissed her hard and fast. If she was going to sleep alone, she would have something to think about. He was going to go make a call. No reason for him to be alone. His truck door slammed again, and he took off in a spew of tiny pebbles from his tires.

The day of the game was perfect. Grace watched the Feds practice for 15 minutes and had her game plan ready. Craig was good, really good. The girl who was dating him really enjoyed the sight of his strong legs and how great his white jersey looked on him. The coach for the CBI grimaced at her team's tough game ahead. He would be hard to neutralize.

"Nice day for a game, Grace. Feeling a little conflicted I would imagine?"

Patrick Jane's voice surprised her. He had never come to a game before. She was sure she knew why he was here today. Everyone at CBI had been ribbing her about coaching against her boyfriend. She could only imagine the grief he was getting. Grace caught his eye and waved a little. Craig looked right at her and ignored the wave. Of course, Jane saw the whole exchange.

"Oh, he is not a happy man. But he should worry more about his knee and Rigby's speed. I am guessing he will underestimate that. Most people do."

With his observations on Grace's relationship and Rigsby completed, Jane wandered over to a chair and sat. Grace noted he was in better sight of Lisbon the timekeeper than the actual game.

Rigsby's speed. She was so focused on Craig that she almost forgot her best weapons. Cho's determination and Rigsby's speed. Teams that had played them before knew this. Unless the Feds scouted their practice, they wouldn't know. Grace had gotten to know some of the agents. They were a pretty arrogant bunch. It would never occur to them to scout.

The CBI started strong and scored early. The Feds were taken by surprise, she could tell. Their left side was really weak and she had her team exploit that. It took the Feds a while to realize what was happening. Craig was trying to coach and quarterback at the same time. He wasn't doing too well. He still refused to look at her. The game continued to go badly for him. His temper was beginning to flare. She could see the anger radiating from him.

The game was almost over. The CBI was winning. Craig again tried to run the ball. He found a hole and ran through. He was within feet of the goal line when he was stopped by Wayne, who had caught up to him easily. Grace found herself cheering and yelling for Rigsby along with the rest of her sideline. They both rolled to the ground with their forward momentum, no real contact had been made. Wayne got up first and offered a hand to Craig. It meant nothing; they always did that for each other. Craig smacked his hand away. A collective sound of shock and disgust came from the crowd. Wayne backed up and held both hands up. When Craig came up, he threw the ball right at Wayne's chest, hard. Only Wayne's size and strength kept him from being pushed back by the missile. Another sound, this time louder came mostly from the CBI side. A few guys headed over, but Wayne shook his head and just walked away.

Cho met him halfway across the field. Grace hadn't seen Cho that upset before. Usually he was the calm one, holding Rigsby back. Wayne just shook his head and walked back to the huddle. He shook off all questions. He knew what that was about. One look at Grace's face told the story. Grace had been getting a lot of crap this week. It had been hard on her, he knew. Wayne wasn't going to make her any more uncomfortable. She may have moved on, and the guy was a jerk, but Wayne wouldn't be petty. Not to Grace. He was still in love. Hurting Grace ever was not an option, even if meant the jerk got the best of him.

The FBI huddle was equally animated. Some of the agents were trying to calm Craig down and some were trying to get him to back off. He was having none of it. He pushed off any calming gestures and angrily called the next play. The federal agents were exchanging worried glances. The game was almost over. They were being beaten badly. It was embarrassing, but not fatal. If O'Laughlin did something stupid that would reflect even worse.

"Come on, man, calm down. This is only our first year in this league. So we lose some, we win some, we all go for beers. It's not the Super bowl."

"Fuck off, Michalsky! You may never have been a real athlete, but some of us understand that losing is losing. I am not a loser."

"Whatever, O'Laughlin. Just answer this first. Is this about losing a game or getting beat badly by your girlfriend coaching her old boyfriend who is running you down every time?"

"FUCKING SHUT UP!"

They yell caught everyone's attention. O'Laughlin's face was red, and a vein was beginning to throb in his neck. Wayne saw Grace bite her lower lip. While it still turned him on, it also told him how really upset she was.

"Hey, Grace, do you want me to sit for the rest of the game?"

Grace looked from Craig's tantrum in the huddle to Wayne's concerned face. Well there it was in a nutshell. Craig was losing it again over something small and Wayne was worried about her. She knew he and Cho had deflected a lot of comments this week. Cho didn't want her to not coach. She suspected Wayne's motives were a little more personal.

Both men were amazing to watch. They were both tall athletes. When they ran down the field at the same time, it was a sight. Both were muscular and graceful. They both played with intensity. But when the game was over, one was worried about how he looked. The other man was worried about how she felt.

She smiled a little at Rigsby, trying to seem unaffected. She could feel Jane's eyes burning a hole in her. She could see Cho watching all this. He would not interfere. He would respect her decision and back her play. Lisbon was shooting her a concerned look. She took a deep breath and shook her head no. She had made the decision to coach this game. Either Craig understood that or he didn't.

"It's fine. The game will be over in a minute anyway."

It was over very quickly. Craig attempted to pass the ball, but Cho 'sacked' him by grabbing his flags before he could even get a bead on a receiver. The whistle blew and every let out a deep breath. No one had ever seen a game get so angry.

The after game party was supposed to be at Murphy's. It was a small bar owned by a former Sacramento cop. They could all hang there and be comfortable. The pool table was decent, the juke box eclectic and the burgers were the best. Normally, they all just headed there and the losing team bought.

The FBI team realized they had lost so often, that each guy was going to have to kick in more money. None of them were pleased, but they knew it was part of the deal. When they got to Murphy's, Cathy Somers, a secretary and team treasurer collected money. When she got to Craig, he swore and threw money at her. She hadn't seen the end of the game and was a little puzzled. O'Laughlin was a little self important, but had never been outright mean to her.

The arrival of the winning team would normally be the start of good natured ribbing. No one really said much. Grace sighed and looked around and the uncomfortable faces. It really wasn't her fault, but she was going to have to fix this.

"Craig?" Oh, crap, that placating tone again. She really hated it. She hated even more using it in front of her team. She knew they would all pick up on it and what it meant.

"Let's talk?"

"Talk? Talk, Grace? I don't think so. Go celebrate with your friends. I am out of here."

"Call me tomorrow?" She could hear the weakness in her voice and cringed inwardly. One peep over at Cho and Jane showed they had heard. Craig grunted and left. It was amazing how his departure lightened the whole mood. If she hadn't noticed, Jane made sure to point that out to Grace.

Suddenly, Grace was exhausted. She was tired from the tension this week. She was tired of fighting; no she was tired of avoiding confrontations with Craig. Today was supposed to be fun. Why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't he see that she valued her job as much as he did? Why was she always trying to calm him?

She forced herself to smile and stay for a burger and a beer that she sipped slowly. After pretending to drink halfway, she put it on the bar and slipped out the back. She was just going home. No one would notice if she just left, she reasoned.

She was very wrong.

**Yes, I think she's beginning to get it. How much more should we torture him? If you have any 'unfortunate' things that you would like to see befall this jerk, PM me. Either way, Please REVIEW?**


	6. Chapter 6

**My oh, My! I should have titled this story "Ways to torment O'Laughlin" You are all taking such delight in his 'string of unfortunate issues'. How much can go wrong for one man?**

**DISCLAIMER: I want to own the writers at least and get them on board with how this ship should be run!**

**UNFORTUNATE – Chapter 6**

Craig was coming to take her to lunch today. It had been a few days since the football game. He called her to apologize on Monday night. She didn't talk to him that night. She told him on Tuesday that her phone wasn't working right. The truth was that she didn't really want to listen to another apology for his temper, again. She had needed a night to herself. Sunday had worn her out. She spent Monday at work being high fived for the win. That felt great. No one mentioned Craig's tantrum. Grace had feeling that it had less to do with a sudden influx of manners and more to do with Cho and Rigsby talking to people. She knew they had her back.

By Tuesday morning, she had slept enough and decided to give Craig another chance. She called him back and said she would meet him for lunch the next day. When he called Wednesday morning to say he would be in the area and he wanted to pick her up, she tried to discourage him. He insisted, saying the CBI needed to see him in a better light. Reluctantly, she agreed.

It was an affable, relaxed Craig that arrived at 12:05 to pick her up. He went right up to Rigsby and shook his hand telling him he would have made a great pro player. When he got to Cho, he shook his hand too. At first, Cho just looked at him and the hand. For a moment, Grace wasn't sure he would take it. She could see Craig getting annoyed. Finally, after a long moment, Cho put his hand out. The handshake lasted longer somehow.

What Grace didn't see was Craig attempting to intimidate and punish Cho by squeezing his hand. It was a typical macho man move. Craig was much taller than Cho and figured his hands were bigger and stronger. He figured wrong. At the first sign of pressure, Cho just looked the taller man in the eye, never breaking contact. Cho allowed him to squeeze a little, giving him the illusion of a victory. Just as Craig went to pull his hand away, Cho countered. Cho's strength was that quiet kind you didn't challenge if you were smart. He stopped before he broke any bones in O'Laughlin's hand, but just barely. When he let go, Craig forced himself not to shake the blood back into the appendage. But Cho knew. One slight raise of the eyebrow told Craig that.

It pissed him off, but Craig was determined to put a good face on it for Grace. The guys at work told him he had been a real jerk and owed Grace an apology. After, all they had reasoned with him, she was an agent too. She did nothing wrong by coaching and staying with her unit and bureau.

So, he sucked it up against his own judgment and called her. The agents liked Grace and thought she was a catch. It was better to win on that front, he finally conceded to himself. But he was still a little angry, both at Grace and that jerk Rigsby. Sonofabitch cloddish oaf should never have been able to catch him. The guy always seemed a little slow to Craig. He never expected him to be the athlete he proved to be on Sunday.

Fucking Cho. First his friend screws up his dry cleaning and now the little prick almost broke bones in his shooting hand. It didn't matter that Craig had started it. He decided to retreat quickly to the men's room and get some feeling back in that hand. He met Patrick Jane, another of his least favorite people on the way.

"Oh, Federal Agent O'Laughlin! Nice to see you. If you are headed to the men's room, be careful. There is only sink that works. And you should be careful. I have found that if you..."

"Yeah, Jane, I am sure I will be able to figure this out."

Cutting him off, Craig headed into the bathroom past Jane. Patrick Jane didn't approve of him dating Grace. He had never said anything outright, but you didn't get to be a successful FBI Agent without reading people. O'Laughlin understood the disapproval from Grace's team. They were being loyal to Rigsby. He got that. But since he didn't break them up, it was hardly right of them to treat him like a pariah. Cho ignored him whenever possible. Rigsby. That jerk alternated between quiet fury and intense jealousy. Both radiated off him in waves even though he tried to act like it was all good for Grace's sake. Normally, Craig would have called him out on it, but Grace had to work with the jerk. He wasn't making her life more uncomfortable.

Jane was right though. The men's room was a dump. It was clean, but two of the three sinks were taped over with crime scene tape. Craig wasn't sure if it was a reflection of using what was at hand or a sick sense of humor. He decided it was a little of both. The mirror, though cracked showed him he looked good. He missed being a pro athlete. Being in the big leagues of law enforcement was a small comfort to his ego. He remembered Jane's words and tried the sink carefully. It seemed fine. Probably that ass Jane trying to mess with him. From what Grace told him, that was how Jane operated. He turned the water on full.

GOD DAMNIT!

The water shot out of the handle instead of the spout and got him all over the front of his pants. It now looked like he had pissed himself thoroughly. Shit! He was taking Grace to lunch and then a career development meeting right after.

Of course the paper towel dispenser was empty. The hand dryer worked, but not hard enough to make a difference. Shit. He would have to blow off lunch with Grace if he was going to get changed. This was his lucky suit too. He hated the fucking CBI. Second rate agency trying to be FBI wannabe's. If the state couldn't afford something like basic plumbing, they should just shut the whole operation down.

He looked down at himself. Oh this looked a mess. He took off his jacket and held it over one arm in front, like he was a little warm. It was the only way to get out of here with any kind of dignity intact. Shit.

He spotted Grace as soon as he got out. Good. Now he wouldn't have everyone see him.

"Grace, Grace!" He hissed her name so he wouldn't have to walk the halls.

She spotted the problem immediately.

"Oh no. That sink? Jane said he talked to you about it?"

"Well, he only said something vague. The jerk didn't really explain it."

Grace was torn. She could imagine Jane not really giving a good explanation just to mess with Craig. She knew Jane didn't approve of him. Jane thought breaking up with Wayne had been a mistake. He also told her that she should be willing to trust Wayne completely. But Craig didn't always listen to people he didn't like. It was probably a combination of both factors. She didn't say that though.

"I guess you better change instead of doing lunch with me. You said you had that meeting? Better hurry. You don't want to be late."

"Shit. Sorry. Yeah, I will call you later?"

"Fine"

He bent and risked a small PDA with light kiss. He had spotted Rigsby watching them from across the office through one of the panes of glass. Here was a way to stick to that jerk. He was a little surprised when she turned and he got her cheek. He wondered why, but decided she didn't want to be seen kissing at work. That had better be the reason.

He was almost at the elevator; home free when Jane saw him. With any luck the consultant would not pay any attention to him. Luck was not on his side at all today.

"Oh, no, Agent O'Laughlin! That sink in the men's room got you? At least I hope that was the problem. I would be surprised to think you had bladder issues? No. It was the sink. I can see by your face. How badly did you get wet? No? I understand."

Craig's jaw tightened and face got redder as Jane's voice was much louder than the conversational tone it needed. He was projecting ever so slightly so that anyone in earshot would look. And look they all did. One glance showed Cho and Rigsby had wandered closer. Cho only raised that eyebrow again slightly and quirked the corners of his mouth a hint. For him that was almost outright laughter. Rigsby was not so subtle. He had a file over his mouth so Craig could not see the huge smile.

At least a dozen other people heard Jane. Their faces all reflected Rigsby's amusement. They knew who Craig was. They had all heard the story of the football game. And most of them didn't like Fed's on general principal.

The elevator didn't come fast enough for O'Laughlin. The muscle in his neck began to throb and he was clearly fighting for control of his temper. He almost made it to the elevator without further comment.

Lisbon walked off the elevator as Craig hurried on. She took a look at him and the awkward way he was holding his jacket and knew immediately.

"Oh, Agent O'Laughlin. Didn't anyone warn you about the men's room? We state agencies don't have the resources of you federal ones. Plumbing is down on the list, I'm afraid."

Everyone could see Craig halt for a brief moment as Lisbon spoke. He was ready to explode. Only her status as a unit chief saved her, they were sure. As the doors closed they all heard his outburst.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! God damned CBI!"

Laughter followed the elevator down to the lobby. Lisbon looked at Jane, sure he had something to do with this latest debacle. The wide eyed innocent face didn't convince her. But the very slight smirk she caught on Cho's face gave her pause.

**I am a very mean individual. I have found such fun in writing this. So, if you have any thoughts on what else could go wrong for O'Laughlin, please PM me. Either way, feed the bunnies with reviews? Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I could go on and on torturing the jerk, but I think it's time Grace had her eyes opened a bit more.**

**DISCLAIMER: Owning only my twisted little imagination….sadly.**

**UNFORTUNATE – Chapter 7**

Craig left his meeting with a tight jaw. He had been praised for his work, to be sure. But he had also been praised for his work with the CBI. It had been decided that going forward that any cases involving the CBI and the FBI, he would be the liaison. He had nodded and smiled tersely when he was told the news

He hated working with the CBI. He liked seeing Grace, but hated working with those self important jerks. Lisbon wasn't too bad. But Jane was a loose cannon who had no business in law enforcement. Cho hated him, and the feeling was mutual. Rigsby at least had learned to stay away from him.

He would do what he was told, of course. But he would not be happy. With any luck, there wouldn't be too many cases where they would share jurisdiction. The FBI didn't share. It didn't need to.

He didn't get lucky. Two days later the CBI caught a case that involved a Federal Judge. Normally, the Feds would take precedence. But the judge was married to a State Senator, so the CBI was called in as well. Craig tried to make them second chair. He didn't count on Lisbon. He came into the CBI giving orders that she and her team ignored. She gave her own orders. His luck got worse. He was again sent into the field with Rigsby.

When they got to the home of the Judge, they began to question the staff. Craig went by the book, and asked only the questions he thought were important. Most of the staff had been with the judge and the senator for years. They were all upset. Craig didn't really notice.

After working with Patrick Jane, Rigsby had learned a few things. The most important was to notice all the details and to watch people. When the housekeeper kept looking at the cabinet under the sink, he figured there was something up. After they left the kitchen, they headed toward the car. Suddenly, Rigsby turned and headed back swiftly. He caught the housekeeper's son climbing out of that cabinet.

It turned out the son had a video of the crime on his cell phone. The judge had broken up with his girlfriend. She had a brother who took it worse than his sister. He cut the brake line on the judge's car just enough to leak fluid.

Rigsby's instincts had solved the case. He knew that. O'Laughlin knew that, and he was not happy about it. When they got back to the CBI, Craig's boss was there and congratulated him. Rigsby just stared at him, but said nothing. Once the Feds left the building with the suspect in custody, the unit gathered around Rigsby. It was Jane who voiced it for them all.

"So, Wayne, why did you let him take credit? He didn't even have a clue, did he? Don't bother to deny it, it's written all over your face."

Lisbon cocked her head to one side, clearly waiting for the answer. She had a feeling she knew what it was and wouldn't like it. Rigsby was a good agent. He was sharper than people thought. He liked doing his job and it was not like him to take a back seat like this.

"Rigsby?"

"Oh, does it really matter? The freaking Feds were going to take the collar anyway."

The sharp answer and dismissive tone were out of character for the normally happy man. But Lisbon knew he hadn't been happy since Van Pelt and he were forced to break up. Certainly he had done a good job of acting professional, but there was a decided change to the man.

Grace walked in just then. The rest of the unit was standing around Wayne's desk. He didn't look happy and Lisbon looked irritated. She knew he had been sent out with Craig and that was never good. She hoped nothing else happened. She could only imagine how angry Craig would get.

At Grace's approach, Wayne sat up straighter and pulled a piece of paper out of the file, trying to look busy. He was pissed that O'Laughlin had stolen the credit and arrest, but wasn't going to start a fight with the guy. No matter what he thought of the jackass, he was still Grace's boyfriend. If he was in a good mood, he was nice to Grace. That was important.

"What's going on? Are we celebrating the closed case? I heard Craig got the guy."

Cho snorted. "You can celebrate if you want. I won't celebrate a cheat."

"What?"

"Yeah, ask your boyfriend, or better yet, read the file." He handed it to Grace and walked away. This much information from Cho all at once was huge. Grace looked at Lisbon and Jane for clarification. She tried not to look at Rigsby too often. His hurt eyes still haunted her.

Lisbon started to answer, but Jane cut her off.

"What Cho isn't saying and neither is Rigsby, is that Rigsby here figured out the clues, found the evidence and caught the killer. But your federal boyfriend is taking the credit. And since Wayne is still in, well, Wayne is trying to be the better man. But have you figured that out anyway, Grace?"

With that cryptic question, Jane headed for the kitchen. It was time for a cup of tea. Grace swung an inquiring look toward Lisbon.

"Van Pelt, the case is closed. The FBI has taken over. We know our part in it. It is in the official report that we will file. But I am sure it will be lost in the larger file. It happens. It's one of the reasons we try to cooperate with them, but only when we are forced."

She turned and headed back to her office. This left a stunned Van Pelt holding a file and Rigsby looking steadfastly at a piece of paper on his desk.

"Rigsby? Wayne? What happened?"

After a long pause, he looked up at her. Part of him wanted to scream at her that he still loved her. That same part wanted to kiss that anxious look she had been wearing lately off her face. He took a deep breath.

"It's all about the turf, you know that. I just wish they would assign someone else to work with us."

He too got up and headed for the kitchen. He wasn't really hungry for once, but he had to get some distance between himself and Grace. She looked at the file still in her hands. Taking it back to her desk, she read the reports carefully. When she realized what they were all talking about, her head snapped up. She stood and headed for the stairwell to get some privacy.

Craig answered on the first ring. She knew she had a special ring tone, so she wasn't surprised.

"Hey, I was going to call and see if you wanted to get a steak to celebrate?"

"Celebrate?"

"Yeah, Grace, I got the guy. This is looking really good for me."

"You got the guy?"

"Yeah. Does 7 work for you?"

She shook her head in disbelief. Clearly, he was going to take credit. She tried again.

"What happened?"

"Oh, I'll give you the details at dinner, but let's say my work was the chisel that broke this thing wide open."

"Your work"

"Yeah, nothing like instincts and that federal training. So, 7?"

"Um, what? Oh, no, I can't. I have a lot of paperwork at this end. You know, tying up everyone else's reports for the final file. The rookie's work. I read the file, ya know?"

"Oh, come on babe. Do it early tomorrow. You know you're always up anyway."

Cho was right. Craig fully planned to take credit for Wayne's work. She was a little sickened by him at that moment.

"No, I really can't. The report needs to be done and accurate. Good bye"

She suddenly wished the phone was a landline that she could slam down. She was so pissed at him. Part of her was pissed at herself. Why was she with this guy? Why did Wayne let him do this? She needed answers.

Her phone suddenly came to life. It was Craig. She was tempted to let it go to voice mail, but knew he would call and call.

"Yes?"

"What the hell? You hung up on me?"

"No, I didn't. I have to get back to work. I really can't talk now."

"Nice Grace! You don't even congratulate me?"

"I read the reports Craig. Do you understand? I read the reports. I know what happened. I think I need some time right now. Just so you know, I am hanging up now. Good bye"

This time when her phone buzzed, she ignored it. She was heading for the gym. She needed to punch a bag and do some thinking.

**She's getting there slowly. Don't ask me what happens next. Until the bunnies are fed and sit on my netbook, I have no idea. But reviews feed the bunnies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, my friends, I know, this took long enough! Give credit to Schnerb. She has been my conscience on this one. I only wish she lived closer so she could get my kids this motivated!**

**I kind of knew what I wanted here, but the bunnies were not behaving. I re-wrote this sucker several times. So, please share the love that you like the direction? **

**DISCLAIMER: Own nothing…but would happily buy some decent writing for our ship if I hit the lottery!**

**UNFORTUNATE - 8**

Grace didn't like going to the gym downstairs. She liked running outside. Treadmills bored her. She preferred yoga to weights. But mostly, she hated the attention she received. In a gym populated by cops and agents, most were men. And that meant the testosterone level was pretty high. Grace knew she was pretty. She knew in this line of work, even in this century, she was in the minority. She accepted it as part of the job. But this gym was the land of the Neanderthals, even by those standards. But on a day like today, she needed to punch something. It was too rainy now to run outside.

Fortunately, most of the guys knew she was dating an FBI agent. It took a lot of the crap down a level. She had also gotten to know some of them while coaching their flag football team. Most of them greeted her and left her alone. She was over in the corner, working the heavy bag pretty hard. She stayed focused. She didn't notice the comings and goings. She didn't see Wayne come in and start working with the weights. She didn't see Cho come in with him to lift and spot Wayne. She was focused solely on working out some of her anger, and frustrations.

Her relationship with Craig had not been great lately. He was still good looking, smart and knew how to do the big gestures. That was just it. The big things, the dinners and flowers were good. The little things, how he handled life and frustrations, not so good. His temper over small things was beginning to worry her. Today was a real eye-opener.

Grace knew his career was so important to Craig. After losing football, this had become his focus. She understood the pressures someone working on a specific career track faced. She knew he didn't like Wayne and the fact that they worked together. Sometimes it was really awkward. Sometimes, like when Jane disappeared, she still instinctively looked to him. But even before they dated, she had liked him as a person. He was sweet and funny. She tried to be friends with him after. Grace knew Craig would always resent Wayne. Theirs had been a really intense relationship and although secret, still public. Having everyone in their closed world of law enforcement know about this relationship was hard on Craig. She understood that. But she thought he was past all that.

Apparently not. She stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. Rolling her head around her neck, she thought about what had happened today. No matter how resentful Craig was over her past relationship with Wayne, there was no excuse for his behavior. Claiming credit for Wayne's work was a big line for him to have crossed. All of his recent tantrums paled in comparison. Her anger at Craig and on behalf of Wayne boiled up inside her.

She started hitting the bag again harder. That little voice inside her was getting louder. She had heard it each time Craig had behaved badly. Each time something had gone wrong, that little voice would ask her why was tolerating his crap. Each punch was aimed at one of those tantrums. Then she started in on Craig's behavior today. Her mind was clearing with the mindless punching, she could sense it. What she didn't sense was her surroundings.

The light touch on her shoulder took her by surprise. She spun around mid punch and before she could retrieve the extending arm and fist, connected solidly with Special Agent Craig O'Laughlin's nose.

"UMPH!"

The noise of his nose breaking combined with the loud exhalation of pain Craig made.

"HOLY SHIT GRACE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Ohmigod! I am so sorry! Are you OK?"

Even in a loud gym, the noise attracted attention. The sudden silence was broken only by a last clanging weight and Craig's muffled voice. He had his hand over his nose, the bouquet of roses dropped forgotten at his feet.

"NO! I am nod ok. Dis fugin hurts! Whad de hell?"

His eyes, watering over the hand trying to stop the blood were furious. They became even more angry when he realized the first people over to help were Rigsby and Cho.

"I'm so so sorry, Craig! You snuck up on me. I wasn't expecting you. I was working out with, well you saw I guess."

"You Ok, man?" Cho was keeping a straight face as he handed O'Laughlin a clean towel to soak up the blood.

Wayne could see Craig ready to take a step toward Grace and he and Cho both managed to slide between them.

"You better get that looked at. Want us to call over to your office or for a bus to take you?"

Craig looked over the towel at Cho and closed his eyes, to stop seeing him and Rigsby and mostly to collect himself. If his office saw this, he would never hear the end of it. But he also knew that an ambulance would call for paperwork, official paperwork that would say he got his nose broken by his girlfriend in the gym. Yeah, he would just call Mike Reed and have him drive him to his own doctor. At least this way, he could say he walked into a door or something.

He fished his phone out and dialed the number. After telling his friend to just meet him in front of CBI HQ and not to ask any questions, he again focused on Grace. She was still slightly behind Rigsby, looking stricken. Good. Maybe he could work that to his advantage.

"Grace? I am going to my own doctor."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No. I'll call you later and you can come by and take care of me."

There, Craig thought, that should work. Women loved to nurture. Considering she had done this, he would play on that guilt. Shit. He still had to cancel his late date with Leeanna. He walked away giving Grace one more accusatory look.

She started after him and Wayne put his hand on her arm.

"Maybe you should let him be. I think his pride is a little damaged."

"It would take more than that to really damage that pride." Cho's comment was typically dry and pithy as he glanced at the two before him. He shook his head over the stupidity of the human heart and walked away.

Grace turned back to Wayne to say something and her words died in her throat. Wayne's big hand was wrapped around her arm firmly, but not tightly. His thumb had unknowingly started to stroke the soft skin it encountered. They hadn't touched or been this close in a very long time. He was wearing a black beater that was dampened with sweat, and a pair of shorts. Unlike most guys, he didn't wear the shorts very long. She could see the muscled length of his legs. The heat coming off him and the somehow clean smell of his sweat called to something in her. She remembered how she loved the taste of his skin when passion made them slick with that sweat. She had forgotten how large he was and yet how safe his gentle hands made her feel. His shoulders had gotten broader she thought.

Wayne was also lost in the moment. When O'Laughlin moved toward Grace angrily, he didn't even know he had stepped between them. Protecting Grace was an instinct deep inside him. The dampness of her skin was cooling her rapidly. He had noticed her right away when he came in. He was surprised to see her. He knew she didn't like it there. He also remembered that punching the bag was not her favorite thing to do. She preferred yoga. He preferred to watch her long white legs and body stretch. She was still breathing hard from her exertion and the excitement. It was making her breasts encased in a sinfully tight blue t-shirt rise and fall. Whatever she was going to say was lost in the moment. Her lips were parted and when she touched that lower lip with her tongue, his control snapped. Without conscious thought, he leaned down and pressed a kiss onto that mouth. He could taste her exertions and the sweetness of her. He pressed in a little more, a man dying of thirst finally getting a sip of water.

His scent surrounded her. His kiss was gentle and yet strong at first, like him. When he leaned in, her instincts took over. She could taste the salt of his sweat. It was even more intoxicating than she remembered. He was only still holding her arm, but she felt surrounded by his heat and strength. It was familiar and yet a little strange. Her body got the message before her brain. But her brain suddenly kicked into gear.

What was she doing? Kissing Wayne in the CBI gym? She had just punched her boyfriend and she was kissing someone else? What was wrong with her?

She pulled back sharply and he let her go reluctantly. Even though they were in a corner and most of the people had left, it was still dangerous. She stepped away and almost slipped. His hand came back instantly to catch her. She looked down. It was the roses that Craig had bought her. Wayne saw and saw the confusion in her face. He wanted her. God knew he wanted her. But until she was ready to have him back really, he would wait. He had seen how O'Laughlin had been treating her. He had seen the shadows in her eyes. His instinct was to protect her. He had wanted to beat the hell out of O'Laughlin and make Grace feel better. But he knew this wasn't for him to do. She had to do this herself.

"Grace. Go. Resolve this. I am not going anywhere. Do you understand that? But, Grace, please, do what's best for you. "

She only nodded up at him. The sweet care in his gentle eyes almost undid her. In all the time they had dated, Craig had never once shown her that kind of concern. It was genuine and without concern for himself. It was exactly the opposite of how Craig behaved. The contrast was again stark. But this was complicated. She shook her head, not trusting her voice as she walked away.

"Grace?"

She turned to look back at him. He was standing on the wreck of the roses Craig had bought. His head was up and his shoulders were squared. She knew that stance. He was bracing for a blow.

"Whatever is best for you, Grace. Remember. I'll wait."

His blue eyes were open and seemed to be able to read into her. She didn't answer him, but knew his words would follow her.

**So, a little taste of the ship we have missed so much. Any love?**


End file.
